


Paradise

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Kissing, M/M, Overheating, Sharing a Bed, Shore Leave, Soft Kylux, Summer, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: As Grand Marshal to the First Order, Hux prides himself on being correct in most scenarios. This is not one of them.(Or, Hux doesn't pack beach clothes for a trip to the beach, and Kylo must take care of him when he overheats. Luckily, their true feelings emerge under the spray of cooling water, and Hux lets Kylo be right just this once.)





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Please enjoy my submission to this week's Kyluxxoxo Summer Fest board! The prompts I chose from this week's theme of Sweet Donuts are bed sharing, heat, and water!

Being Supreme Leader had its many perks, but none were as satisfying as the ability to waltz into Hux’s quarters whenever he so pleased. Granted, he had been doing that before he killed Snoke and took control of the First Order, but now there was no one to stop him. At first he had used it to annoy General Hux to no end, but now he found himself simply craving the man’s presence.

Now that Hux was Grand Marshal, Kylo found himself wanting his company even more. He would wait for Hux to return at the end of his shifts, they would exchange stories about the day. Sometimes they would share a drink or a bite to eat, and sometimes they would simply exist together without really having to interact with one another; the comfort of being near each other was enough to relax after a long day of ruling the galaxy. There would be moments, every now and then, where the tension between them was so thick Kylo could probably slice through it with his lightsaber. Moments where he was _sure_ they were about to kiss. Nothing had come of those moments, _yet_.

Kylo was on his way to Hux’s quarters now, excitement building in his chest. They were set to depart for the tropical planet Sesid in only a few short minutes, as a sign of peace and political prowess. Kylo liked to travel with Hux, the Grand Marshal knew negotiations better than anyone, and if Kylo were being honest, he was very much hoping to take their newfound companionship to the next level – a romantic one.

As Kylo roamed the halls of the Finalizer, he imagined the look on Hux’s face when he saw that they would be staying in the finest resort on the planet, just steps away from crystalline waters and white sand beaches. He could just picture the way Hux would look standing under their outdoor shower, the setting sun behind him, kissing his skin and bringing forth his scattering of freckles.

All his daydreams had put him in a very happy mood by the time he actually waved the door open with the force, and he had a pleasant smile on his lips when he heard Hux call for him.

“I’m in here!” Hux had said, and Kylo let himself through the main room and into the bedroom, where he stole a glance at the inside of Hux’s suitcase.

The smile turned into a frown then, when he saw just what Hux was planning on bringing. There were precisely four white uniforms, three pairs of first order regulation pajamas, and the appropriate number of socks and undergarments for the duration of their stay. Everything was neatly rolled and folded into place, and Hux stepped in front of Kylo to click the case closed.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Kylo asked, wondering where all the beachwear was.

“Of course not. I have precisely what I need for this outing.” Hux said matter-of-factly, and Kylo hummed thoughtfully.

“What about your recreational uniform?” He knew one existed in that closet somewhere, if Kylo had clothing appropriate for the climate, then Hux had to have too.

“My what?” Hux asked, genuinely confused. Kylo laughed at his expression, and gestured randomly with one hand.

“You know, more casual clothing?” He himself had packed a few good outfits for meetings and fancy dinner parties, but the majority of his case was filled with swim trunks and shirts that showed off how defined his muscles were. He had even packed a few pairs of shoes that weren’t boots.

“Supreme Leader, we are making an appearance on Sesid merely as a sign of good faith.” Hux chuckled as if Kylo were the one being obtuse. “I daresay that will include little more than meetings and a speech or two.”

“Your point?” Kylo was amused to no end, normally Hux was the one demanding he be prepared for every possible scenario – being around Hux all the time was starting to rub off on him.

“I don’t envision myself frolicking along the beach is all.” Hux shrugged, as if reading Kylo’s mind.

“You’re going to get hot.” Kylo said in a singsong voice, but Hux rolled his eyes and pulled the case off his bed, giving it to the small droid to have it transported to their ship.

“How can I when they’ve got central air cooling?” Hux replied confident that he would be right.

 

* * *

 

Hux, to his dismay, was not right in this instance. The planet was gorgeous, swirls of blues and greens indicating stunning waters and lush foliage that would act as the scenery for their diplomatic visit. Hux refused to call it a shore leave, because they had _business to attend to dammit Ren, stop handing me brochures._

They had been greeted with a warm welcome from the planet’s dignitaries, all well-mannered politicians and wealthy members of various Draedan families, as well as crowds of locals throwing a parade in their honor. The two kept sneaking peeks at one another during the parade, but looked away anytime they were caught. The parade was short, just a trip up the major street in the city, and he knew he should be smiling at the crowds, but Kylo couldn't take his eyes off of Hux. He looked so incredibly handsome in his white uniform, the sun making his hair practically glow. Kylo almost asked Hux to be his lover then and there, surrounded by falling flower petals and paper confetti. Beautiful birds of paradise flew overhead, giant flowers bloomed as they walked past, and everything was perfect.

Until, that is, they remained outside.

Hux had been under the impression that the luncheon they were to be served would be inside one of the restaurants, not simply catered by it. Instead of safely being secured by four walls and a regulated temperature, Hux, Kylo, and the dignitaries were seated seaside, under a beautiful canopy of flowers that really did nothing to block the intense sun.

“Hux this is getting to be a little ridiculous.” Ren leaned forward and spoke lowly in his ear. “If I find you some clothes, will you please change?”

“Absolutely not. I’ve been told we are going inside the resort any moment now.” Hux said back, wishing desperately that no one would notice how red his face was getting. He was wearing his full uniform, complete with cape and leather gloves, and could practically feel himself steaming like the sort of crustacean they were eating -- and not because of how unfairly beautiful Kylo looked. 

The clothing Kylo wore was simple, yet regal. His skin was positively absorbing the power of the sun, turning his normally space-pale complexion into a beautiful tan, the crisp white linen fabric he wore only making that tan look deeper. The linen tunic was embroidered with gold thread and beads, and they sparkled in the light in a way that looked practically divine. His hair was left down, and the very gentle breeze from being near the ocean brushed through those locks ever so slightly. 

The small breeze did nothing to drastically alleviate the stifling heat, however. 

“I can see the sweat practically pouring off of you.” Kylo said, concern clear in his voice.

“I do _not_ sweat.” Hux replied through gritted teeth, before smiling at one of the Draedan’s and complimenting the soup.

Throughout the lunch, Kylo skimmed the surface thoughts of Hux’s mind. He normally didn’t do this for privacy reasons, and also because Hux would most likely skin him alive if he were ever caught out, but he felt that today called for it.

Hux was beginning to act…odd.

It was almost like he was drunk at first, laughing too loud and slurring his words only slightly, even though they hadn’t been served any alcohol to drink – it was only lunchtime after all. Even after Hux’s insistence that he was alright, Kylo only grew more worried, and one dip into Hux’s mind proved Kylo’s instincts right. Hux had a deceivingly good poker face, for although he might have appeared to just be overly friendly on the outside, he was really feeling _horrible._

He was dizzy and nauseous, his breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was wild. Alarms were ringing in Hux’s ear, and through the force, in Kylo’s ear as well. Kylo withdrew and stood abruptly, causing everyone at the table to stand as well in respect, save for Hux.

“I’m so sorry to depart on such short notice, however I’ve just remembered the Grand Marshal and I have some business we must see to. Thank you for your hospitality, but I’m afraid we must retire for the evening.” Kylo rushed, effectively holding Hux up with the force to make it look like he wasn’t ready to pass out.

They didn’t wait for any sort of parting words from the Draedans, briskly walking far down the dune pathway and out of the glare of the sun. Once they were far enough away from the public eye, Kylo released his hold on Hux with the force, and instead bodily lifted him off the ground, cradling him to his chest.

“Where are we going?” Hux asked, disoriented.

“To the hotel room.” Kylo answered, using the force to repel anyone from coming their way.

 

The room was stunning, everything decorated in soft white and light wood. The bed was an enormous canopy, big enough for the two of them and then some, but Kylo wasn’t paying attention to the décor. He still had Hux wrapped up in his arms, and needed to do something to cool him off.

“Fuck, fuck.” He had resorted to talking to himself. _What counteracted heat? Water! Cold water, that was it, he just needed to get Hux in some cold water –_ “Shower! Hux, we’re going for a shower.”

Kylo carried Hux bridal style to the outdoor shower, a beautiful wooden deck with silver knobs and an overhead shower head that sprayed water down like rain, or a waterfall. Hux grinned up at him, loopy from all the heat as Kylo let go of him and began undoing the clasps for his cape.

“Supreme Leader, I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” Hux purred, and Kylo’s actions stilled.

Of course he felt that way, he felt so many ways about Hux that it would be impossible for him to list them all, there wouldn’t be enough time in his whole life to do so. But now wasn’t the right time for any confessions, he wouldn’t take advantage of Hux’s dazed state.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I can’t run this galaxy without you is all. You’re no good to me if you’re dead.” He scoffed, no malice in his voice whatsoever.

Hux just laughed, and Kylo’s heart skipped a beat at the sound. It was so rare to get Hux laughing these days, the stress from the Order weighing heavily on his shoulders. Kylo wanted to make Hux laugh this brightly when he _wasn’t_ being cooked from the inside out.

“How do you work these blasted dials?” Kylo said, mostly to himself. Nothing had any words written on them, and he more or less kept pushing the silver buttons and turning the knobs until cool water sprang forth from the shower head. “Alright well, in you go.” Kylo gently pushed Hux under the water, uniform and all.

For a few blissful minutes, Hux just turned his face upwards and let himself be cooled down. Kylo admired the way his hair darkened to a gorgeous deep copper color, and the way Hux rolled his head and shoulders was positively mouthwatering; but mostly Kylo was just so relieved that Hux was fine now that he was under the water.

“Ren! I can’t shower in all these clothes!” Once Hux was cool enough to regain some of his normal attitude, he snapped his head up and scowled.

Ah yes, his Hux was back. And stripping, apparently.

Kylo averted his eyes as Hux yanked his clothing off, letting them fall to a soaking pile on the polished wood floor. Kylo took that as his cue to leave, but before he could do no more than turn around, Hux grasped his hand.

“Where are you going?” Hux asked, blinking up at him.

“I, uh, I was going to give you some privacy and…” Kylo couldn’t finish his sentence, the words evaporating from his lips as he watched droplets of water cling to Hux’s red eyelashes, only to watch them run down his cheeks as he blinked. His eyes were the most stunning shade of green.

“You can’t leave, you’re my hero.” Hux said hesitantly, stepping very close to Kylo, who was still fully clothed. Kylo blinked and stammered, not wanting to do anything improper, but Hux just ran his hands along Kylo’s chest. “You saved me from embarrassing myself in front of those dignitaries. And possibly heat stroke.”

Hux’s fingers toyed at the hem of Kylo’s tunic, and after another surface scan of Hux’s thoughts, determined that Hux was fully conscious and aware of what he was doing, so with a grin, Kylo pulled the fabric over his head and backed Hux against the stone wall of the shower.

“You’ve got flower petals in your hair.” He whispered, although the noise was swallowed by Hux’s mouth as they kissed for the first time.

 

The shower was blissful; Hux was no longer overheated, Kylo had shimmied out of the rest of his clothes, and they kissed and kissed under the spray of cool fresh water until their lips were pink and swollen. Kylo never wanted that moment to end, and every time Hux moved away to breathe, Kylo simply kissed the corner of his mouth, or his cheek. They had taken a short break to admire one another's physique, and then went through the complimentary soaps and shampoos provided by the resort, leaving them both smelling like sweet citrus fruits and flowers.

Hux leaned in for another kiss, but lost his balance and stumbled forward into Kylo’s concerned arms.

“Shit Hux, are you okay?” He asked, shutting the water off.

“Yes, I just got very tired all of a sudden.” Hux said with a sleepy smile on his face, snuggling closer into Kylo’s embrace. 

“It was all that making out.” Kylo said, mockingly serious in a way that made Hux laugh again, and _oh_ Kylo felt like he won the galaxy all over again.

“No you brute, I’m fairly certain it was the sun.” Hux pulled away and reached for the fluffy white towels that had been stacked next to the soaps.

“Here, let me help.” Kylo wrapped a towel around his own waist, and then bundled Hux up, carrying him bridal style once more into their room through the large glass sliding doors.

“They’re dreadful you know. Suns.” Hux rambled on, clearly very tired. Kylo smiled and laid him down onto the bed, pulling the white cotton sheets over him and turning on the fan so the room would be chilly.

“Yes, you should destroy more of them.” Kylo said, making Hux beam once more.

“Perhaps I will.” He agreed.

Kylo wanted nothing more to climb into bed with him, but wasn’t sure it was his place to do so. After a few moments of making sure Hux was settled, he was about to debate what to do, when Hux’s hand found his once more, just as it had done in the shower.

“Kylo?” Hux whispered, and Kylo found himself frozen to the spot. Hux had called him many things over the years, but _Kylo_ had never been one of them.

“Yes?” Kylo whispered back, knowing Hux was on the verge of sleep and not wanting to do anything that might wake him.

“Stay with me?” Hux asked, and Kylo grinned like the fool in love that he was.

“Of course.” Kylo said, tossing his towel aside and sliding under the covers.

Hux immediately latched onto Kylo, tucking himself right up against Kylo’s strong chest, and hummed happily as the ocean waves lulled him to sleep. Kylo spent a good deal worrying over Hux still, watching him as he slept to make sure no more dizziness or nightmares occurred. Eventually the sound of the water outside their room good the better of him too, and Kylo savored the feeling of sharing a clean and beautifully made bed with the man of his dreams.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Hux was the one to wake first, feeling better than he had in ages. The sun was beginning to set, and with that came a dinner specially ordered by Kylo in his attempts to woo the Grand Marshal. Kylo hadn’t foreseen their first day to include a medical emergency, and had completely forgotten about the surprise room service, but Hux found himself incredibly hungry and didn’t want to turn the food away.

He also was incredibly naked, and had to throw on what was possibly the softest white robe in the entire galaxy to be decent enough to accept the dishes. The droid entered their room and set the plates up in such an appetizing way that Hux almost wanted to dig in without Kylo, but he knew that whatever this was, Kylo must have ordered it, and he blushed at the thought. Who knew the emotionally volatile Supreme Leader had such a soft spot?

The Supreme Leader in question of course, slept through the whole exchange, and Hux waited until the droid left and the door was locked to step out of his robe and return to the bed, peppering gentle kisses all over Kylo’s face.

“Kylo.” Hux tried rousing the sleeping giant with more kisses and featherlight touches to his face that had him twitching awake.

“Mmm…” He groaned, clearly wanting to hang onto sleep a bit longer.

“Darling wake up, dinner is ready.” Hux said, the endearment slipping out before he could think twice about it. That got Kylo’s attention, and he cracked an eye open with a teasing smile.

“Darling?” Kylo asked, loving the way Hux’s blush traveled down to his chest.

“Oh shut up.” Hux sat up. Kylo followed the motion, and wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist, nuzzling his neck from behind.

“Say it again.” Kylo smiled, pressing kisses into the skin of Hux’s throat.

“It’s the sun, I’m still affected.” Hux teased, making Kylo laugh brightly. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so happy.

“Sure you are, _sweetheart_.” Kylo teased back, and Hux wrangled his way out of Kylo’s tired grip.  

“Eat up, we’re going shopping after.” Hux said, picking a pair of boxers out of his case and pulling them on. His uniform still sat in a soggy heap among Kylo’s clothes on the floor of the shower, and while he had immensely enjoyed the pampering and kisses Kylo had given him, he did not want a repeat performance of overheating for the remainder of their trip.

“I love being right.” Kylo smirked, strutting into the dining room naked as the day he was born, hair disheveled and cocky.  

“I love you.” Hux said without thinking. Kylo stopped walking, and immediately turned back to pull Hux into his arms. 

"I love _you_." Kylo said, the words coming so naturally to him that it was almost a shame he had waited this long to say them. 

They had plenty of time to say them again and again, time to get overly emotional about the sentiment of it all, time to explore just how deeply they do love one another. Right then, in that moment, it was more than enough for Kylo to simply see Hux smile, to see him safe in his arms.

Of course, the _I told you so's_ would come later, but right now, with Hux beaming up at him, Kylo savored being in paradise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it only took Hux overheating and Kylo panicking like it's the end of the world for them to confess their feelings, but they finally got there! I can't wait to read all the other amazing submissions for this week's theme, summer events like these are so much fun! 
> 
> If you'd like to talk about anything at all, feel free to leave me a comment below! You can find me on tumblr at cowboykylux, for more kylux fun :) And be sure to check out the other entries to the kyluxxoxo summer fest all summer long! 
> 
> xx


End file.
